Always Be There
by Ryoga Saotome
Summary: Hinata recieves a letter and looks back on her lost love.


Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me.

_**Always Be There**_

Hinata sat and stared at the paper. It had been delivered to her two hours ago. She had read over the contents multiple times and it still seemed unreal. How could he make protect his friends if he wasn't there. How could things turn out this way. Hinata pulled another piece of paper out of her pocket. She opened it up and looked at its contents.

_When I Look Back_

_ At The Pain That I Caused_

_I Realize_

_ The Love That I Lost_

It was just one of those things in life that couldn't be explained. They were exact opposites, but still made the perfect couple. She had been watching him for a long time and for each passing day it seemed the chances of them getting together got more and more impossible.

_I Walked In Shadow_

_ All Of My Life_

_And When I Saw You_

_ I Was Blinded By Your Light _

It was one of those things he couldn't figure out. He would do anything for her. There wasn't anything he could think of that could seperate them. He would wake up in the mornings with a smile knowing that he could see her. It was as if some unknown force drew him to her. Everytime he saw her smiling, he knew that they were meant to be together.

_You Were What_

_ I Neede In My Life_

_And I Wanted To_

_ To Make You My Wife_

As time passed it the two couldn't picture life without the other...and they didn't want to. They wanted to be by each others sides for the rest of eternity. So, after dating for three years, by a small pond on the outskirts of the village, he worked up his usually large supply of courage and asked for her hand in marriage.

_Its Hard To Believe_

_ We Couldn't Talk Things Through_

_But It's Now Plain To See_

_ I Don't Deserve You_

It was during their secon year of marriage that it all fell apart. Hinata's father had stepped down as the head of the clan and appointed Hinata to take over. However her husband had asked her not to. Hinata could not believ he was asking her to ignore her clan and responsibilities.

_Darling It Hurt_

_ When You Said Goodbye_

_And I Couldn't Help_

_ But Fall Down And Cry_

She left him not long after that. She knew she had to take over the clan. It was something she had been raised to do. He barely left the house after that. His friends said that they couldn't cheer him up. It was if he wanted to give up on life.

_But I Don't Deserve_

_ To Cry For You_

_Not After The Pain_

_ I Put You Through_

It had been two weeks since their divorce. Two weeks he had not left his house. Only when Hinata came and broke out in tears and begged him to be like his old self again did he realize how selfish he had been. How could he have asked her to give up something that was a part of her just so that she could stay with him more. How could he have been that selfish.

_I Wasn't Worth _

_ The Tears That You've Cried_

_And For Each One I've Caused_

_ I Deserve To Die_

He had left the village. He said it was something he had to do. He didn't deserve to be around her anymore. Three weeks after she'd cried in front of him he delivered his final farewell to her and left the village, his friends, and her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to reddem himself enough to return.

_It's Not My Place To Love You Anymore_

_But I Know I'll Still Love You Forevermore_

_And If You Ever Need A Shoulder To Cry On_

_I'll Always Be There For You_

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she finished reding his letter. Her eyes drifted ove it as memorie after memorie came to her. Shen then looked over at the note she'd just recieved. The one stating that Uzumaki Naruto had been found dead by an unknown means and that his body would be returned within the week. Hinata sat there lost in her thoughts. How could one such as him let himself be killed. How was he supposed to protect them. How could she cry on his shoulder.

A warmth filled the space around her. "I'll always be there" repeated in her mind. As she wiped her tears she placed his letter to her back into her pocket. She knew he'd always be protecting her. He'd forevermore live on in her heart. And that alone was enough encouragement to live out the rest of her days with the courage he'd helped her gain.


End file.
